guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild
Individual Guilds What do people think about the practice of having an article on GuildWiki describing your guild (or any individual guild for that matter) and a list of guilds with pages on them on the main Guild article? Apparently Tanaric doesnt agree; he doesnt have a page on the Wiki guild. Thoughts? Kidburla 08:04, 10 January 2006 (UTC) Number of players needed for a battle "At least four human guild members must be present; henchmen can be used to make up the difference." Is incorrect. It is possible to use three human guild members for GvG. I was present for such a battle unfortunately (when our guild was too young to know better). In addition, when using three human guild members, we were only allowed three henchmen, not all four. This meant we have 6 in GvG. I'm not overly familiar with the Wiki, and I don't know if this was somehow a glitch, or if this is typical, but its a slight difference between the text and my extremely limited experience. :Removed the info here, linked to GvG and updated the "matching" section there. You're right that it will let you in with three members and three henchmen. --Fyren 19:35, 12 December 2005 (UTC) Maximum Guild Size Does anyone know if there's a cap on the maximum number of guild members? -- Gordon Ecker 17:27, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :Lol, I wouldn't think so, it'd really conflict with the whole guild methodology within the game. Kidburla 21:44, 25 February 2006 (CST) :: I thought it was 100, don't know where that came from though 23:09, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::: It is 100, just ask Zen of Onslaught. --Draygo Korvan 11:27, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Yeah, it's 100. We have a few hundred (althought not anywhere as many as Xen), and it requires us to have several guilds. LordKestrel 11:31, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Inactive Leader I am an Officer in a small but relatively active guild, and for over a week now, we have lost contact with our guild leader. One of our officers has recently come into possession of a sigil and we'd like to use it. Someone told me that there is a way for Guild Wars itself to replace the Leader with one of the Officers, but he said he doesn't know the details of it. I usually come here for the little details on GW so, any ideas? :GW will automatically promote an Officer to Leader (and demote the Leader to Officer) if the leader has not logged on for two months. Supposedly it is random as to which Officer is promoted, but every instance that I have heard of (including mine) it was the Officer who was on the most that got promoted. --Rainith 10:31, 11 February 2006 (CST) Disbanding Guilds Is the new anon edit correct? A leader can 'disband' the guild? --Rainith 16:53, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it is correct. I've done it before. — Stabber (talk) 16:55, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Wait, there seems to be two anon edits. One added the "disband" comment, and the other removed it. From what I know, you can only disband if the guild has no members except yourself. — Stabber (talk) 16:59, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, so in otherwords, you have to kick everyone but yourself in order to disband it, or you can promote someone else to leader and then you can leave the guild. The two edits had me a bit confused, I thought something might have been changed in one of the recent updates and not noted in ANet's notes, but they wouldn't do that, make a change and not note it in the update notes would they? :P --Rainith 17:06, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Guild features section needed * stuff like storage agents, rune traders, etc. that can be purchased needs to be discussed. --Life Infusion 10:31, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :seconded; documentation for guild improvements is woefully inadequate. --Eudas 12:31, 10 May 2006 (CDT)